Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Who wants to delete deceased characters? Who wants to delete deceased characters? Whoever did it, don't you think it's a very reasonable category we should leave. We can list all of the deceased characters. I think it's a resonable category that we should leave alone. A Wikia Contributor 01:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Kate & Rick This is a redundant page, almost identical to the Castle-Beckett Relationship. It has a better gallery at the end, but that's it. I'd like to delete and place a redirect to the main page. Chrazriit (talk) 16:59, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Esplanie and Deceased Characters The Esplanie page has been cleaned up and I think it should be kept, mostly because it's a relationship between two major characters, even if it is on and off and not a major plot point. I mean if they have a nickname, they're important. Also I think deceased characters should absolutely be kept, because they're a part of the show, even if they're dead. Especially for people who maybe just started watching and want information on say Captain Montgomery, as well as a way to look back at people. Sporty786 (talk) 23:21, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :I with some others say it should be deleted, Esplanie. I think that why someone created wiki for the subject. Go to Esplanie Wiki. Wanderer23 (talk) 23:40, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Esplaine We cannot delete the Esposito and Lanie relationship page! Their romance is just heating up now, and Esposito was just talking about proposing and starting a family! The page interests watchers who have recently started watching and want to know more about Esplanie! :The not a lot user for that page that why there was wiki for Esplanie. the guideline here.HopesFuture12 (talk) 02:54, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Deceased Charcters Deceased Characters are definitely important to keep on the page. Main Characters like Montgomery don't just fall off the page when they die. We know Kate is still thinking about it and why should we stop? It adds to the depth of the show, and we can learn more things (or recall things we forgot) from the page. I think it is absolutely wonderful the Montgomery is still listed as a main character because he is still a very important part of the plot, and he literally died to save Beckett! It is extremely crucial to keep deseaed on the site for the education of new viewers.Richard Alexander Rodgers (talk) 03:36, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :that subject is been talk about and done. it not getting deleted. Wanderer23 (talk) 03:44, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Polkovnik page I wrote that page but it got a deletion candidate thing before I finished it. I posted it in a few parts as I rewatched the episode to get the information. Also, my computer has a bad habit of crashing and I was afraid of losing my work. Its happened before. The page is finished now so there's no need to delete it. :it because you didn't read the guidelines here. that why character from season 5 and up aren't link. Wanderer23 (talk) 00:59, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::agree with wanderer32, read guidelines. should be delete. they been a discussion regard single characters for each episode that why there no characters linked. respect the rules and don't try arguing about it. some of us discuss this off wikia with admin Christy because passed issue and don't want to cause a huge problem here. NikkiJoCastle (talk) 01:06, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I only just got into this show recently so I really don't know what your talking about. Either of you. I've also never created a page on this wiki before so I never had to read the guidelines before and didn't think I needed to as I've created pages on other wikis before without an issue. I'm actually an Administrator myself on another wiki due to my work on its pages. Could you better explain what the problem is??? Mostly I follow this show through reruns on TNT (that's where I saw that episode tonight) and while I tried to find it on Netflix its not there.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 01:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC)